


Save Him: Alternate Ending

by Lastsyns



Series: Save him [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Events to Save Him. Can be read in place of Saving Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack called a group meeting the next morning. Even though it was ultimately the Doctor's decision of what happened to the prisoners, Jack didn't want it resting only on his conscious. He made sure all of his Torchwood team was there, including River and the Doctor. Ianto passed around cups of coffee and a hot cup of tea for the Doctor as they began their discussion.

"We need to decide what happens to the prisoners down in the cells. History says the General disappeared and we need to make sure that it stays that way. There is always the option of keeping them here, but I know that no one here wants that," Jack told them and they nodded their agreement. "So I am willing to hear suggestions of where we could take them instead."

"We could always turn them over to the local police," Gwen suggested.

"Too risky. They aren't from this century and have a different biology," Jack told her.

"I heard rumors about a place called the Stormcage Containment Facility while I was looking for the General. We could take the two men there," Mickey suggested. River laughed and everyone but the Doctor turned to look at her. The Doctor was too busy staring at his stomach distracted by the twins reaching to his mind again. He was trying to reach back out to them and learn the different minds.

"I escape from there all the time," River informed them.

"You're a prisoner at Stormcage?" Jack asked her and she nodded. "Why?"

"Spoilers," She answered. Jack hated that answer, but he knew he wasn't going to get any more out of her. Instead, he moved on in the conversation.

"There is always the penal colony on the outskirts of the Brahimada hanere system," Jack suggested.

"I have never heard of the place," River spoke up. She knew most of the prison and penal colonies so for her not to know one was rare.

"It's a banana grove now," The Doctor told them. He finally looked up from staring at his stomach and showed that he was actually paying some attention to their conversation even if he wasn't contributing. Jack sighed.

"Why?" He questioned. The Doctor shrugged.

"I like bananas," The Doctor answered simply. He lowered his head again and smiled. Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's back as the group went quiet for a moment. The Doctor reached out and took Jack's coffee. He grinned and offered Jack his tea as Jack shook his head.

"What about Bahara Visava? It isn't a prison colony but if we take them there during the 15th century they could live out their lives in peace and we wouldn't have to risk others finding them." River suggested. It was a place she had performed an architectural dig at. The people there suddenly vanished around the 20th century with no explanation. From their digging, they discovered that it was a disease that killed them off, but they hadn't advanced enough before then to make contact with other species. The origin of the disease was unknown, but she planned on finding out.

"Any objections?" Jack asked and no one spoke up. "Bahara Visava it is then. We will take them there as soon as the Doctor is ready. In the meantime, I need you Martha, to go and check their bullet wounds. Ianto you are to go with her and protect her. Mickey and River, can you please go back to the compound and dispose of the General's body."

"Don't burn his body. He doesn't deserve to be burned," The Doctor told them.

"We won't burn him," River promised as the two of them stepped out of the room. Gwen left shortly after leaving the Doctor alone with Jack. Jack rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Jack asked in concern. He was worried the Doctor was still shaken after their trip to the cells yesterday. The Doctor was paler and quieter again. He needed to cheer the Doctor up, but his plans depended on how the Doctor was feeling.

"I just want to lay down," The Doctor admitted. He stood and kissed Jack before heading down to their room. The babies were making him nauseous again and while the antiemetic he was now taking stopped him from actually getting sick it didn't help much with how sour his stomach was feeling. He curled up on his side, barely moving as Jack came into the room and wrapped his body around his. Jack kissed him on the back of the head.

"When you are feeling better, the two of us can take a trip to the hill to see the stars again," Jack offered. Jack moved his hand down so that it was rested on the Doctor's stomach. Jack's hot hand felt good against his cool body and it helped to relax the queasy feeling in his stomach. He didn't plan on sleeping, but he was still weary from the day before and feeling sick. Soon he drifted off to sleep feeling safe in his lover's arms.

When the Doctor awoke again, it was immediately obvious to him that something was wrong. His stomach still felt sour, but now it was slightly sore. He reached down hesitantly feeling the muscles were tight. Fear filled him and he reached out his mind towards the babies, trying desperately to feel them. He thought for a moment he felt one of their minds, but it was faint. Normally that wouldn't bother him because they were too young to connect with on a regular basis. Except with the slight cramping he panicked.

"Jack," He called out weakly as he got out of bed. He wanted Jack more than anything. He needed him to tell him that it was all right. When Jack didn't respond he sent the feeling of need through the bond as he climbed up the ladder. Jack came into his office as the Doctor finished ascending the ladder.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked him.

"Something is wrong with the babies." Saying the words out loud caused tears to stream down his cheeks. He really didn't want to go back to the medical room but before he knew it, he was in Jack's arms heading that way. Jack held him bridal style with his arms wrapped around Jack's neck.

"Martha, medical room now," Jack called out as they passed through. Martha immediately stood from where she was working with Mickey and followed them. Jack laid the Doctor on the bed, but he refused to let go of Jack. He wanted him near, to make everything all right. Jack tried unsuccessfully to remove his arms before climbing up on the bed and laying with him.

"What is the matter?" Martha asked as she approached the bed.

"He said something was wrong with the babies," Jack explained. Martha pulled on a pair of gloves coming over to examine the Doctor's stomach. She lifted his shirt as he watched her and began to gently palpate his stomach. His stomach muscles felt tight and she furrowed her brow in concern.

"Are you sucking in your stomach Doctor?" She asked him. He shook his head no as he continued to stare at her. Grabbing the ultrasound machine, she pulled it over. Keeping it slightly turned from him, she grabbed the gel and wand. "Jack I need you off the bed a moment."

"No," The Doctor whimpered as Jack tried to get up.

"I'll be right here sweetheart," Jack promised. Jack managed to get off the bed, but he held the Doctor's hand tightly in his as Martha began the ultrasound. She was easily able to find the first baby. The hearts were strong and taking measurements she found that it was growing healthily. The second baby was slightly behind the first and she had a little bit of trouble locating its hearts but she breathed out a sigh of relief when she found that its hearts were strong to. She then turned the screen so the nervous fathers could see it.

"Here is baby A." She moved the wand to show them the heartbeats. "And here is baby B. Both their hearts are beating strong and they seem to be doing well. I am going to examine you more thoroughly and then keep you in here for observation just to be safe though," Martha explained. The Doctor didn't argue. He needed the babies to be all right. He laid there unhappily as once again he was poked and prodded by Martha. She then took a blood sample from him before setting up an IV.

"Is the IV necessary?" Jack questioned.

"He is slightly dehydrated," Martha answered as she carefully inserted the needle into the unprotesting Doctor's arm. He was falling even quicker into his depression and all plans of taking him to see the stars to get him out of it faded. Jack had to come up with another plan to cheer up his lover. He brought the Doctor's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. The Doctor smiled weakly for a moment, but continued to stare at the wall as Martha tucked him in. Jack climbed up on the bed again and cuddled the Time Lord. He could feel the Doctor's worry through the bond and tried not to let the Doctor feel his own worry. He needed to be strong for the Doctor. Nuzzling the Doctor's neck with his head, he softly kissed it.

"Just rest Doctor, I'm not going anywhere," he promised softly. The Doctor rolled over so that he was facing Jack. He curled up in Jack's arms with his head on Jack's chest. His stomach was still sore and he gagged slightly as he moved. He tried again to reach out his mind to the babies but he still received no response. Despite seeing their heartbeats he wasn't going to feel better until he could feel their minds again. Jack's hand was soothing on his back and he tried to cuddle closer.

"I'm not tired," He informed Jack finally.

"You still need to rest," Jack kissed him on the top of his head this time. He wondered how long he was going to have to stay for observation this time. Being pregnant with how weak his body still was, was high risk to begin with. Adding to that the fact that he was pregnant with twins and he knew he was going to be poked and prodded a lot again the next few months. He still had his room and they could always add the bed back in it if he was going to be on long term bed rest. For now though he waited. As soon as Martha released him, he was going to head to the TARDIS and have her confirm that everything was fine with the babies. Maybe he could convince Jack to come with him and they could find out the gender of the babies. At the moment though, despite his claim of not being tired, he felt safe and warm in Jack's arms. Soon his eyes drifted closed and once more he was asleep.

When the Doctor awoke again, his stomach felt better. It was no longer feeling tight and he was able to breathe a little easier. He took a deep breath and found his stomach was still sour but not unbearable. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see that he was alone in the room. He looked around confused for Jack or Martha as he was sure of them would be nearby. Looking up he saw that the bag for his IV was still about 3/4 of the way full which meant it had been changed over recently. He was just about to call out when the door opened and Jack came in carrying two cups.

"I thought you might be waking up," Jack smiled. He set one of the cups down in front of the Doctor. The Doctor smiled to see that it was tea and he picked it up, taking a sip. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," The Doctor informed him. He put a hand on his stomach. "The babies?"

"Martha had to put a muscle relaxant in the drip to get your stomach muscles to loosen and stay that way. She isn't sure why they tightened in the first place but she is positive it isn't preterm labor like we feared. She thinks it may just be because of your body expanding trying to make room for the twins. She still wants to keep you down here for a few days to be sure though," Jack explained. It was normally something that Martha would talk to the Doctor about and she planned to if he had further questions. They both agreed though that he would take the news of the extended time in the medical room better if it came from Jack.

"All right," The Doctor agreed much to Jack's surprise.

"No arguing?" Jack wondered as he sat down on the bed beside the Doctor. He took a sip of his coffee.

"If it keeps the babies safe and healthy Jack there is no reason to argue. I still can't feel them and will be happier when they reach their minds out to me again. I keep trying to reach them but I can't push them or I could hurt their minds when I find them. I have to try to be patient and I hate being patient," The Doctor told him. Jack smiled.

"I will be right here beside you," Jack wrapped his arm around the Doctor. He let the feeling of love flow through their bond and the Doctor smiled as he leaned into him.

"But if something happens, I need you to promise me.." The Doctor began. Jack knew where the conversation was heading though and it wasn't something he wanted to think about. Both the Doctor and the babies were going to be fine, he had to concentrate on that.

"Don't do this Doctor," Jack interrupted. He kissed his cheek and pulled him closer.

"I have to. I need to know if something happens to me, you will save the babies," the Doctor said softly. Jack was quiet for a moment. He wanted to tell the Doctor nothing would happen, but the scars on the Doctor's back and his useless small finger made it clear it was a promise Jack couldn't always keep. As long as he was around he would protect the Doctor. He couldn't smother him though by keeping him to close. If the Doctor wanted to travel again on his own one day, Jack would have to let him. Though he knew he would worry every minute the Doctor was gone until he was once again safe in Jack's arms.

"I promise," Jack told him at last, though those two words were probably the hardest ones he had ever said. Even though he said the words, he didn't know if he could keep the promise. He knew he would fight until he couldn't anymore to keep his lover alive. He kissed the Doctor again, running his hands over the Doctor's body. He couldn't make love to him like he wanted but he still wanted to make the Doctor feel good.

"Move forward a little," Jack whispered in his ear. He looked at Jack confused before following his instructions. Jack started at the Doctor's shoulders and began to massage down his back. The Doctor relaxed under Jack's ministrations, moaning slightly as Jack kneaded his tight muscles. Jack could feel the Doctor's raised scars on his back through his shirt and he bit back the anger over what was done to the Doctor. General Ki was dead and the Doctor was safe. He managed to stop the anger going through their bond as he finished the massage. The Doctor was leaning forward more and Jack carefully eased him back.

"That was nice," The Doctor sighed as he relaxed completely into Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor's chest and placed his hand on his stomach. The Doctor straightened a little placing his hand over Jacks. He held it in place as he closed his eyes. "I can feel them Jack."

"That's wonderful news sweetheart," Jack exclaimed happily. He held his hand in place as the Doctor felt the babies minds. The Doctor was sure he was feeling the same mind as when they were in the conference room and knew one of them was a stronger telepath then the other. It wasn't unusual in twins and the weaker of the two caught up by the time they joined the academy because of the stronger twin communicating with them. His babies were all right and he could feel how strong they were through the link. He didn't force the link but encouraged it by sending feelings of love through it. He smiled as he felt the second babies minds come closer. He opened his mind to Jack and felt Jack smile against him as he felt the babies minds. Their minds were innocent and oblivious to the outside world. They only knew of each other and the Doctor's love for them. Yet no words were needed to express this, only feelings.

"I have to break the link now, they aren't strong enough to hold it much longer," The Doctor told Jack softly. Jack felt reassurance go through the link before it was carefully cut off. He couldn't wait until the next time he could feel the babies again and soon he would be able to hold them as well. Snuggling with the Doctor he wasn't surprised that the Doctor drifted off to sleep once more. Jack didn't know how tired he was until soon after he felt himself falling asleep and he closed his eyes to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha kept the Doctor in the medical room for only twenty-four hours for observation. She wanted to make sure that he continued to be able to communicate with the twins and that the muscle relaxant was mainly out of his system before she released him. He was doing well though and she wasn't worried about him turning to her again if needed. He had shown several times since his return that he was willing to listen to her so he could get his health back, even if he had argued her a few times. She expected that though. If the Doctor ever became completely complaisant she wouldn't hesitate to drag him to the TARDIS for a full brain scan.

"I need to go to the TARDIS," The Doctor told Jack as he dressed slowly. His body was feeling better, but he still felt slightly nauseous. Though he wasn't happy about it, there was nothing he could do. Only time would solve both those problems.

"You need to continue to rest," Jack answered him. Jack was still worried about him. He hadn't slept well after their conversation yesterday. In his dreams, he had struggled to keep the Doctor alive while somewhere in the background their babies screamed at him for attention. He had woken in a cold sweat and laid their the rest of the night just listening to the Doctor breath.

"I can rest once I have been to the TARDIS. I want her to check on the babies and she can even tell us the gender now. If you want to know," The Doctor offered. He finished buckling his trousers and then reached out his hand to Jack. Jack smiled at him taking it. The Doctor looked almost completely normal again, except for the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes. Jack almost told him he should put some on, but the Doctor noticed him looking at his feet and wiggled his toes happily. Shaking his head the two of them headed to the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed at the Doctor upon entering and blew warm air on him in greeting. He rubbed her coral before heading back to the medi-bay.

"Do you know how to do an ultrasound Jack," The Doctor questioned. He wondered if he should have brought Martha with them. He knew how to do it himself, but he wanted to be able to concentrate on the screen.

"Yep," Jack said happily. He set up the machine as the Doctor pulled his shirt off. He moved a monitor close to the bed so that he could reach it once he was ready. He laid down on the bed and then hissed when Jack squirted the cold gel onto his stomach. "I'll warm you up later."

"Jack," He rolled his name in slight annoyance, but Jack smiled. He moved the wand to the general area Martha had found the babies, but had to move it again before he actually located them. Hitting a few buttons on the monitor, the Doctor let the TARDIS take over. She scanned both of the twins, confirming for him that they were all right and growing properly for Time Lords. "Do you want to know the gender?" He asked Jack once she had confirmed the babies were all right.

"Yes," Jack said happily. He was just as relieved as the Doctor that the TARDIS felt the babies were safe. Though they both trusted Martha, it was nice to hear from a second source that their babies were doing well. Also on Jack's screen the TARDIS had confirmed that the Doctor was fine, calming down Jack's nerves.

"What do you want?" The Doctor questioned Jack before having the TARDIS tell him. If Jack was honest he wanted boys. He had a daughter at the moment named Alice and he had never been that close to her. He had sons in the past though and found them easier to deal with. He knew from their conversations though the Doctor had only had sons and would probably want the twins to be girls.

"Healthy babies," Jack answered finally. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the answer. Of course, he wanted the babies to be healthy too but he wanted an honest answer from Jack. He hit a button on the screen and they didn't have to wait long for the TARDIS to confirm that the twins were in fact girls. The Doctor didn't miss the brief flash of disappointment in Jack's eyes before he smiled brightly at him.

"You wanted boys," The Doctor told Jack matter of factly

"Yes, but I am just as happy with girls," Jack admitted. There was no use in lying as it hadn't been a question. The Doctor knew he had wanted boys. Jack wiped off the ultrasound wand and put it away. He handed the Doctor a towel and the Doctor cleaned off his stomach before putting his shirt back on. "How about you get shoes on and then we can go get chips?" Jack offered as he helped the Doctor up and hugged him closely.

"I can wait in the SUV without my shoes," The Doctor informed Jack as he kissed him on the tip of his nose. He wiggled out of Jack's arms and headed happily out of the TARDIS. Jack didn't follow him right away. Somehow the news that the babies were girls made it seem even more real that he was going to be a father again here soon. He wanted to spend as much time with the Doctor as possible. They had a lot of planning to do to prepare for the birth. He also hoped that they could get married before the twins were born. He had offered the chips as a way to sit down in a restaurant and have an actual date with the man he loved as a celebration of the twins being girls.

"Jack," The Doctor called out impatiently from the front of the TARDIS. Jack sighed, instead of a date in a restaurant he could handle getting the chips and then taking the Doctor to a park to eat.

"Coming," He answered. He went to the control room to see the Doctor waiting by the door wearing his long coat. He was still barefoot though and he smiled brightly at Jack. Jack couldn't help but smile back. He didn't know why he had been hoping for a normal date with the Doctor, their lives were anything but. Grabbing the Doctor's hand, he squeezed it tightly as they made their way out of the hub.

-DW-

The Doctor lay on his back as Jack moved above him. Their bodies were joined as one and no matter how many times they made love, neither one of them could get enough of each other. For Jack, there was always something new to learn about the Doctor's body and he never wanted their joinings to be just about the sex, but showing his love for the man he had waited for. Only this time, though the Doctor's body was with him it was obvious his mind was somewhere. Jack paused in his movements as he watched the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked as he realized that Jack had stopped moving. Despite his mind being elsewhere he had been enjoying the pleasure Jack was bringing to his body.

"You're thinking," Jack told him, leaning down for a kiss.

"Is that a bad thing?" The Doctor wondered slightly confused as he gave Jack a quick kiss back.

"Depends on what you were thinking about," Jack told him.

"If I rewire the telepathic circuits in the TARDIS, I can use them to connect to the medi-bay monitors in order to bring up information without having to press buttons. I was just trying to figure out the best way so that I can still use the telepathic circuits when driving the TARDIS," The Doctor explained to Jack. Jack stared at him for a moment before nodding his head slowly. He started to move back but the Doctor wrapped his legs around Jack and held him in place.

"Are you done thinking?" Jack questioned as the Doctor stretched below him. Despite his annoyance at the Doctor trying to figure out how to make the TARDIS better as they made love, he couldn't help the shudder that went through his body. The Time Lord knew the way straight to his heart. The Doctor bit his lip and nodded. Jack tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. The Doctor pushed himself up slightly on his elbows so he was looking straight at Jack.

"No but that doesn't mean I don't love you," The Doctor admitted. He leaned back again. Jack sighed as he began to move again. He was just as stubborn as the Doctor and he was bound and determined to get him to stop thinking. It took awhile but he rejoiced slightly as he watched the Doctor's eyes glaze over slightly and he gave into the movements. It was a small victory for Jack but he had made the Time Lord stop thinking.

-DW-

The two of them walked the streets of Cardiff together. Despite the fact it was a warm day, the Doctor had his coat wrapped around himself trying to hide the growing baby bump. He wasn't embarrassed about the fact he was pregnant but if others saw his stomach, there would be to many questions. He held Jack's hand tightly as he drug Jack into a store that sold items for babies. They were planning on setting up a nursery for the twins soon, despite the fact they still had months ahead of them before the twins were due. Knowing their luck the twins would come early or they would be too busy to get the room set up. Neither one of them wanted that.

They had all ready discussed color themes for the nursery and the Doctor had been adamant that he wanted nothing with cartoon characters. On Gallifrey the nursery would be a simple room with a small wooden crib, a matching wooden dresser and orange blankets despite the gender of the baby. He was going to follow earth traditions though and have a white crib for the babies with light purple blankets but that was as far as he was comfortable going. The thought of having a cartoon character on their wall had driven him to a rant for almost a half an hour.

"Look Jack," The Doctor said happily as he picked up a small teddy bear that was wearing a lilac dress. Jack picked up a second one and took them from the Doctor.

"For the babies," Jack told him and the Doctor nodded happily. He walked around the store picking out items that the babies needed. Besides the teddy bears everything he chose was practical from the bottles to the blankets. He even picked out a rocking chair that was made of wood and painted white. It was sturdy so that he could rock the babies to sleep and it would last a few years. He was busy looking at clothes when Jack approached him.

"Where are we going to make their nursery?" Jack asked him. It wasn't the first time he had asked. He knew the Doctor wanted to make them a nursery on the TARDIS, but Jack didn't see why they couldn't have a flat together.

"On the TARDIS," The Doctor answered without hesitation. The only other place he could think of for a nursery was his room in Torchwood and that wasn't safe enough for their children. Though he trusted everyone who worked at Torchwood currently he didn't know who Jack would bring in in the future. The TARDIS was the safest place for the babies.

"Why don't we get a flat together near the hub? There is a building flats not even ten minutes from there. We could live there with the babies, that way they are not directly in the hub, but I am still close if you need me," Jack suggested. "It would also give you privacy away from the hub."

"I have my room," The Doctor informed him as he sat down the outfit he had picked up. He turned to look at Jack.

"And I promise that room will be yours as long as you want it. I was just thinking it would be nice to have a place to call our own," Jack told him. The Doctor stared at him a moment. He could tell that Jack had worked on this speech and knew Jack was hoping he would say yes. The thought was appealing though. He knew that despite if the babies were born naturally like Martha was now pushing for or by c-section like he wanted, he was going to be sore. He would welcome the help where he could get it, but he was also going to just want to be left alone with Jack and his babies. In the hub he wouldn't have that luxury until everyone went home for the day. Even if he was on the TARDIS, it was know to Martha, Mickey and Jack they were welcome aboard anytime they wanted unless the door was locked.

"We can look at flats," The Doctor agreed as he picked up matching white dresses. He placed them on the growing pile of items he was gathering for the girls.

"I all ready have one in mind. It is a two bedroom flat that over looks the water. It has a sunroom, fireplace as well as a breakfast bar. There is even a walk in closet big enough that you can park the TARDIS in it," Jack informed him. "We can swing by on the way back to the hub if you want to see it."

"How soon can we move in?" The Doctor asked Jack somewhat suspiciously.

"As soon as it is furnished," Jack admitted. The Doctor nodded a little relieved that the choice was made for him. As long as the flat wasn't cramped he was sure he could be happy there. Though the flat sounded nice from Jack's description it felt a little cramped to the Doctor. He tried to compensate for that by making sure there was room between the furniture to move around. He bought for the flat a large grayish blue couch with two reclining chairs that matched it. He also put chairs out in the sun room and that is where he spent most of his time when he was alone in the flat.

He didn't travel much or go to Torchwood often due to his growing stomach. Thankfully he had the TARDIS so any examinations he needed he could get directly from Martha in the privacy of his flat. Jack was worried the Doctor was becoming a bit of a recluse but the Doctor promised him it was just until after their children were born, then he would travel the stars again. For now though he was more worried about their safety.

He tried not to tell Jack about the nightmares, where he would wake up in the cell again. Only this time he was pregnant and they hurt him despite that fact. He would also have nightmares where Rose had actually managed to kick him in the stomach and he lost the babies. Jack knew him to well though and he wasn't able to hide the nightmares from him. Jack could fell the fear to strongly through the bond.

The Doctor had wanted to wait until after the babies were born for them to get married, but Jack had insisted they get married before. In the end the Doctor gave in as the more they discussed it the more Jack was wearing him down. He had wanted to wait mainly because of his growing stomach and not wanting to be pregnant at the wedding. Jack though insisted that he was still handsome and getting married before the babies would be better. That way they wouldn't have to try to find time in their busy life styles. Neither argument was that good but as the Doctor sat watching Jack pack a small overnight bag he realized he was nervous.

"I still don't understand why you have to go away for the night," The Doctor pouted slightly.

"Because it is bad luck to see each other before the wedding. I don't know about you Doc but I think we have enough bad luck without tempting a silly superstition," Jack told him. He kissed the Doctor on the head and then sat down next to him. "Besides if you need me I am only going to be ten minutes away. I can be back here quickly." He hugged the Doctor tightly before standing up and heading out of the room.

"Jack," the Doctor called out as soon as Jack was out of sight. Jack looked back in the room.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jack questioned.

"I need you," The Doctor informed. Jack smiled. Setting down the overnight bag, he crawled up into the bed.

-DW-

The wedding was planned for a small park just outside of Cardiff. Jack drove while the Doctor relaxed in the passenger seat. The original plan had been for Martha to bring the Doctor while Jack followed later but since they had been together anyway Jack decided not to make Martha go out of her way. As they pulled up to the park the Doctor sat up straighter in the seat. He had only been expecting the small group from Torchwood so he was shocked to see a large group all ready seated and waiting.

From his point in the car he could see Martha with Mickey and her entire family, including Leo, his wife and daughter. Gwen was with her husband and Ianto was there talking to River. He stepped out of the SUV to see the Brigadier laughing at something Sarah Jane had told him and her son Luke looking around expectantly. Wilfred was there along with his old companions Jo, Ian and Barbara. He also recognized Jack's daughter Alice and his grandson Steven sitting among them. He looked at Jack in astonishment.

"Surprise," Jack whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"How?" The Doctor questioned as he looked out at the group again.

"It was harder to keep it from you then to get them all together. I just contacted Sarah Jane and the Brigadier they did the rest," Jack informed him. The Doctor grabbed Jack's arms and pressed their lips together. He kissed Jack deeply.

"Oi, save it for the wedding you two," Mickey called out. He broke away from Jack with his face deep red. Jack kissed him softly on the cheek before going and taking his place beside the officiant of the wedding. The Doctor smiled as everyone stood and he walked down the aisle towards Jack. He looked at them as he passed. It had been years since he had seen his companions, yet here they were for him again just like old times. They had all aged but in the Doctor's eyes he still saw them as the young men and women he brought aboard the TARDIS.

He reached Jack and turned to look at him. They held hands as the officiant went through her normal speech, about love and the joining of hearts. Towards the end though, she pulled out a simple blue ribbon. As per his traditions the ribbon was wrapped around his and Jack's hands sealing the bond between them. He reached his other hand up and placed it on Jack's temple. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tied the bond they shared so that it was finally completed. Bringing his hand down he could still clearly feel Jack in his mind.

"You may now kiss your husband," The officiant stated. There was no hesitation from Jack as he stepped forward, wrapped his arms tightly around the Doctor and kissed him deeply. Around them, their family cheered but at that moment the Doctor only had eyes for Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was sleeping peacefully when his dream was interrupted by someone roughly shaking his arm. He had no doubt in his mind that it was the Doctor and that he was probably having some midnight craving again. Last time Jack had been sent to the store in the middle of the night for chocolate. The Doctor had been nearly in tears as he had been enjoying eating bananas with chocolate and ran out of chocolate before he had finished his snack.

"Jack. The babies are coming," The Doctor said, his voice sounding strained.

"The babies aren't due yet. Go back to sleep," Jack answered back without opening his eyes. He turned on his side away from the Doctor. He had just got comfortable again when the Doctor flicked him hard across his nose. He opened eyes as he groaned sitting up. The Doctor was glaring at him.

"Do you want to tell them that?" The Doctor asked him annoyed. His stomach was cramping in clear labor pains. Yes he had false labor two days ago and had got Jack and Martha worked up for no reason but this time he was sure they were coming. He had been timing the contractions for just over an hour now as Jack slept and they were coming closer together and they bloody hurt. He had grabbed his pillow holding it tight as he tried to keep from screaming loud enough to not only wake Jack but everyone in the complex. Martha had talked to him about epidurals and he had told her he didn't want one, but he was beginning to change his mind. He had no idea how long he was going to be in labor for and relieving the pain sounded like a good idea. He was going to hold off though if he could as he wanted to give birth naturally if Martha wasn't going to do a c-section.

"Need help going to the TARDIS?" Jack questioned as he brain caught up to the fact that the babies were really coming. He quickly got out of bed and went around it to the Doctor's side as the Doctor still had a look of annoyance on his face. Jack shook his head and helped him to his feet. The Doctor groaned at the change in position.

"Jack," he whimpered as another contraction went through his already sore body. He leaned into Jack and Jack rubbed his back softly.

"Breathe, it'll pass," Jack promised him as he tried to comfort his ailing husband. He kissed him softly on the head as the Doctor held onto him tightly. His nails were digging into Jack's skin, but he didn't complain as he could only imagine the pain that the Doctor was in. As the contraction passed he straightened up again. His stomach stuck out in front of him, large from the two babies that had been growing inside of him. He had gained little weight during the pregnancy, making his large stomach that much more obvious. As he walked he had a slight waddle from where the babies had dropped in order to prepare for their upcoming birth.

Jack pulled out his cell phone as they walked. He dialed Martha's number and she answered it on the third ring.

"It's time," Jack told her simply as he heard a sleepy hello.

"I will be there soon," Martha yawned.

"Be safe," Jack replied as he closed the phone. He helped the Doctor into the medi-bay and up onto the bed. The Doctor looked at the monitors and groaned. The TARDIS confirmed that he was actually in labor which was a good thing, but he still had a long night ahead of him before he was ready to give birth. Jack got him a hospital gown and by the time Martha arrived, he was already changed and resting on the bed. Jack had been right that the babies were a little early, but it was only two weeks so she wasn't worried about it. They had both been estimated at healthy weights and were far enough along that she wasn't going to try to stop the labor. Martha did a quick examination to check his progress and agreed with the TARDIS that he still had a wait in front of him.

-DW-

"Please, Martha," He practically begged as they reached hour fourteen and the twins still had yet to make an appearance. His body hurt and he was exhausted. He continued to refuse the epidural though, mainly out of pure stubbornness. He had reached the point that he was too tired to continue to fight it. He would only agree to the epidural though if she took the babies by c-section.

"You're almost there sweetheart," Jack informed him softly. He held the Doctor's hand tightly as another contraction hit him.

"You don't need a c-section. You are almost ready to push. You just have to be patient a little bit longer," Martha told him softly. She rubbed his shoulder as she watched the monitors. All six hearts were still beating strongly and the babies weren't in distress so she saw no reason to perform the c-section. Martha moved into position and for the next undetermined amount of time the Doctor's world was narrowed to her telling him to push. Relief hit him briefly as the sound of a newborn's cry filled the room.

"Papa, I need you to take baby A while we bring her sister into the world," Martha told Jack, handing him the first little girl. "Now Doctor I need you to get ready to push again."

"Oh, Martha I can't," He moaned.

"Yes you can," Jack encouraged him. Jack carefully supported their daughter as he watched the Doctor struggle with the second one. He was so exhausted, but he gathered whatever strength he had remaining and focused on following Martha's instructions once more. He sagged relieved when the second baby's cries filled the room with her sisters. Martha instructed Jack to lay the baby he was holding on the Doctor's chest and she did the same with the second.

Both babies were breathing on their own and the Doctor looked down in wonder at the two little girls laying on his chest. They had caused him a lot of pain over the last few months but finally having them in his arms made all the pain worth it. He kissed both of them on the head softly as he sagged slightly on the bed, finally able to relax.

"So what are their names?" Martha wondered as she cleaned the Doctor up. The two of them had been keeping the names a secret more for the fact they couldn't agree on what to name them, then it was an actual secret.

"Elisabeth Marie Harkness and Sophia Louise Harkness," The Doctor answered her. They had finally agreed that each of them would name one of the babies and he had chosen the name Elisabeth while Jack had chosen Sophia. He smiled up at Jack and returned the kiss softly as Jack leaned in. After the babies had their first exam and had been weighed, he wanted a cup of tea and then a nap. He had earned it.

-Epilogue-

Jack stared lovingly at the man he called his husband. The Doctor had taught Jack that life was worth living no matter how short or long that life may be. He had given hope and a new outlook on life when he had been little more then a con artist. The Doctor had shown him he didn't have to be though and even though the Doctor had left him behind, Jack had forgiven him.

The Doctor had showed him that just because bad things happened that you couldn't explain that it was no reason to give up. He had walked on as the last of his species and then lived through two years that would have killed most people. Yet he lived on and thrived in a world that he had adopted as his own.

Jack never thought that he would see the Doctor completely domesticated but the birth of their daughters changed that. He would come home from work to find that the Doctor had cooked dinner and cleaned the flat. The babies were always well cared for and even if others had trouble telling them apart in their identical outfits the Doctor always knew which one was his Elisa and which one was his Sophie at a glance.

"What?" The Doctor asked as he noticed Jack was watching him. He had started to work for UNIT again but he was working mainly from remote access at home. The brigadier had been more than happy to accommodate the Doctor, as the Doctor didn't trust any human daycare to take care of the twins. He was also working for Torchwood as Jack needed help with artifacts. Because of this Torchwood and UNIT had formed an uneasy alliance that they hoped to strengthen in the future.

"Just thinking about how much I love you," Jack told him. The Doctor looked over at him. His thinking glasses were perched on his nose and he had a smudge of ink on it. Jack's heart sped up as the Doctor peered at him over the glasses.

"I love you," He answered sounding slightly confused. Jack leaned in and kissed him deeply. The Doctor went to remove his glasses but Jack stopped him.

"Leave them on," Jack whispered to him seductively. Gently pushing his legs between the Doctor's he laid him back on the couch as he settled between them. It had been just over a year since the Doctor had been pregnant. Jack thought maybe it was time they fixed that. It was unknown whether the Doctor could or would get pregnant again because Time Lord bodies worked differently. He had told Jack that it could take years before he finally succeeded in becoming pregnant again if it happened at all. Jack had assured him he would be willing to put in all the effort he needed in order to help the Doctor find out. The Doctor had laughed at that but Jack hadn't been joking.

He had waited years for the Doctor and he didn't know how long they had together. He was immortal after all and even though the Doctor could live a few more thousand years, Jack was still one day going to have to tell him goodbye. Then he would cherish the memories they had made together until he saw him again. No matter how many memories he made though, he knew that he would always wish for just one more and though it broke a lot of rules the Doctor had informed Jack that he would get that day, even if the Doctor didn't know who he was. So in the meantime he was going to have to show the Doctor just how much he loved him. Because if anyone deserved to be happy and know they were loved it was the Doctor.


End file.
